


Untold Quantities (#161 Damages)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [78]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how much damage has been done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Quantities (#161 Damages)

"They think he swerved to miss someone. He's never been the best defensive driver."

"Are we sure it was an accident?" Ian told himself his voice was strong. Charlie wouldn't want him to be weak, not now, not in front of Don.

"We're investigating. We'll know more once the sun is up."

"How bad is it?"

"The doctors need you to sign release forms. My father wants to know why you have Charlie's power of attorney."

"Because he has mine."

"When Charlie wakes up you two will have to explain and I don't know how much damage that will do."


End file.
